Tales From The Guild
by Whispering Kage
Summary: Fairy Tail was well known for attaching the odd and the powerful. So it should be no surprise that they now have a resident miko. A one Kagome Higurashi. A series of InuYasha/Fairy Tail drabbles, oneshots, and snippets. M to be safe!
1. Reasons

**Tales From The Guild**

**Summary:** Fairy Tail was well known for attaching the odd and the powerful. So it should be no surprise that they now have a resident miko. A one Kagome Higurashi. A series of InuYasha/Fairy Tail drabbles, oneshots, and snippets.

* * *

**Title: Reasons**  
**Pairing: Kagome/Macao **Conbolt  
**Summary: **There were two reasons he had joined the guild and took such hard missions. His son. And her. They were all that he had. Every drop of blood, sweat and tear was worth it. If it was for them.

* * *

His whole body was tired, muscles were sore with dull pain from being over worked, his magic was almost depleted and his body was littered with various wounds. None of them life threatening but they still hurt like a bitch. Stupid monsters...ganging up on him! That mission was so not ranked properly but damn if the pay wasn't worth it.

His wallet was bulging with the money, he would be able to pay rent for the next two months as well as have a lot of food for his son to eat. Not like he had even gone without. Even when they were low on money and food he always made sure his son ate before he did.

He was a growing boy after all.

He grunted as he rounded the corner of the large beaten down fence that surrounded his house. He walked slowly up the pathway towards his door. More than ready to just go to bed. He paused mutely and collected himself. He stood taller and wiped away any sign of his fatigue. He didn't like it when his son worried about him.

With a large grin he threw open the door.

"I'm home!" He more then expected to be greeted by his son running into his arms and hug him ask him about his mission.

What he didn't expect was the shrill scream and the blast of magic thrown at him. He fell flat on his back far to tired to avoid the surge of magic. He hissed as the world danced around him his gaze looking up to meet bright blue eyes.

"Oh god! Macao are you okay?" Soft feminine hands were running over his form and he could only grunt and lean into her touch.

Hard to believe such soft hands could deal out such offensive magic…

"Dad?!" He hissed in pain but nodded towards his son and raised his hand to pull his sons head towards him.

"I fine…" He let out a rattling sigh as his world faded to black.

Pearly white teeth worried a plump pink lip as small hands twisted in the cloth she had in her hands. Her whole body was slumped in guilt as she looked over the resting form of Macao as he laid in the bed. After she had blasted him with magic, not knowing it was him that had thrown open the door, she and his son had gotten him into his bed.

She had dressed his wounds and haled the more painful looking ones before settling him in to let him rest. She felt horrid, here he was coming home from a week long mission injured and tired and she blasted him in the face with some magic and knocked him out.

"He'll be fine Kagome, he's had much worse." She smiled down at his son and ruffled his hair as he looked up at her a cheeky grin on his face. She knew he worried about his dad when he went on missions. He often had fitful dreams and talked in his sleep. Yet here he was trying to cheer her up, he was such a good boy.

It was no wonder he had wormed his way into her heart, she cared for him like he was her own. Which was why she was in his house when Macao came bursting into the kitchen. She had become his unofficial babysitter? No, care taker. Yes, she liked the sound of that. She made sure he, and at times his father, were well feed washed and clothed.

Being two males living alone in a home without a woman around to keep them in line had made their house and their manners decline into the gutter. She had been appalled at the state of their house the first time she had visited and had turned it around. It was now clean and homely and she often found herself wishing to be here when she was at her own one bedroom apartment.

She was pulled from her thoughts by a small hand interlocking their fingers with hers. She glanced down at Romeo and gave him a small smile. He titled his head a bit, she knew he prided himself on trying to be a 'grown up s-class wizard', molding himself after Natsu, but he was still a growing young boy. With a smile she pulled him into her lap and hugged him to her laughing as he grumbled but settled on her lap.

"I'm not a baby." She shook her head yet didn't loosen her grip.

"Nope you're not, but I can still love you can't I?" She smiled as he grumbled but let out an embarrassed grumbling.

"Yeah…love you to 'Gome." Her heart filled with warmth as he settled against her.

His head resting on her shoulder as he loosely wrapped his arms around her back and settled in. She ran her hands through his hair a bit before rubbing his back. She knew he loved these small moments, as much as he tried to hide it he missed the motherly affection his mother used to shower on him before running away with her lover.

Why any woman would leave behind her child and her husband for a fling she would never understand. While she had no children of her own and had very little dating experience, a fling with Loke and a small short lived romance with Gray, she knew that she would never put a child through what Romeo's mother had put him through.

Ever.

It amazed her that Macao had stepped up to the plate and shouldered everything his wayward wife had left in tatters. She had heard stories of him drinking a bit to much with Cana before getting put on the up and narrow by old man Makarov. She didn't think any less of him, she herself had been a drinking partner wit Cana when her two short lived romances had ended in failure. They were all friends now but damn if it didn't sting at first.

The fact that he was able to bounce back so quickly and do what needed to be done for his son…it amazed her. He was such a good father, a good man in general and she had no illusions. She knew that she was in love with him and she was okay with that.

He might not know or if he did and didn't return her feelings that was fine by her. She was happy just being able to help him and Romeo. She had found in them the family she had been looking for since she had been orphaned by a demon attack on her village.

She loved her guild very much, she really did and they were her family as well, but here in this small house sitting with Romeo on her lap and at the bed side of Macao she felt at home and loved. She smiled and let out a sigh as she settled in on the chair.

Romeo's breathing had evened out and she knew he had fallen asleep in her hold and while she knew she would have a sore back in the morning she still settled in on the chair and let her eyes slide shut. In little to no time she herself had fallen asleep, her magic blast taking lot out of her…

Macao hissed as he came to and glanced around. He blinked when he realized he was in his bed and shot up. He winced in pain yet rubbed the crisp white bandages across his chest and blinked. Bandages? He glanced to his left and blinked at the site that met him.

Kagome was sitting in a chair with his son on her lap. Leaning back with her warms locked around him so he wouldn't fall. His heart fluttered in his chest at the sight and a small smile wormed its way onto his face.

His body relaxed as he just took in the sight of his tow most important and precious people in his life in such an intimate position. If he didn't know for a fact that there were bo blood ties between the two he would have assumed they were mother and son.

Sadly they were not, no. His wife had run out on him and their son, not content to be the wife of a lowly wizard. At first he had been so bitter, so full of hate but now he was just numb. It was her loss.

She was the one missing out.

She wasn't there for their sons first day of school. His first fight. His first crush. His first successful spell. She wasn't there for any of that and it was her loss.

He was there, well mostly. He had to work very hard to keep a roof over their heads and food in their stomachs. He was comforted by the fact that he at least had Kagome. She had wormed her way into their life so seamlessly that it almost felt like she had always been there.

It was odd, he had taken little notice of her while she was dating Gray and was surprised to find out she had also had a fling with Loke. They had first met as drinking buddies with Cana and from there they had just kind of always hung out. It had somehow budded into more…not even he was sure when it had happened.

The first time she had helped him stumble home drunk?

The first time she had met his son and they bonded?

The first time she came over and cleaned their home?

The first meal she made for them?

The first time she stayed with his son while he was gone?

The way she smiled at him, sitting in his kitchen like she belonged there, his son next to her eating a bowl of freshly made stew?

He didn't know when it was or how it had happened but he had fallen for her.

Hard.

She was ten years his junior, her magic abilities were far stronger this his, and he didn't care.

He loved her and he knew his son loved her…

He shook his head, thoughts of wedding rings and babies being shoved to the back of his mind and groaned as he stood up. His body screamed in protest but he fought through it and with a grunt he bent down and lifted both Kagome and his son into his arms and awkwardly shuffled them into his bed. He winced as their combined body weight pulled on his stitches.

With a pained groan he settled them in, watching as they both moaned in protest and shifted to get comfortable again. With baited breath, not wanting to wake them, he watched as his son curled into Kagome's back as she faced him and let out a shuddering sleepy sigh.

Bleary blue eyes met dark brown.

Kagome was barely awake when she looked up at Macao and frowned. "Come to bed." Her voice was thick with sleep and she was confused as to why he wasn't in bed with her and their son.

He smiled as she pouted up at him, looking so damn cute and scarily _so_ _right _laying in his bed with his son curled into her back. With a soft smile he sat down on the bed and let out a low chuckle as she snaked her arms around his waist and pulled him down with her. He let out a content sigh as he breath puffed out over his neck and her body molded into his.

"Love you Macao…" He words were muffled by his back but he still heard them and it made his heart soar. With a content smile on his face he relaxed fully in his bed, with his family, and held her close.

"Love you to Kagome."

* * *

**AN: Yes, I'm back, er well I have been writing just on other sites and accounts, but decided to come back here because its such a hassle to have so many e-mails and passwords to remember.T _T I hope you guys don't mind! I will stick to the guide lines of this site so my more..._mature_ stuff will still be over on A03, I hope you guys enjoy having me back on this account! Much love!**

**-Kage**


	2. Iron Heart

**Iron Heart**

**Summary: Her heart had been broken and shattered so many times in the past that after she had put it back together she had sworn off all men. Encasing her heart in a sheet of iron, to bad for her one of her fellow guild members just so happened to be an iron dragon slayer…and she's unreasonably attracted to him…**

* * *

Bright blue eyes read over the words sprawled on the page before her. She was so into what she was reading that she didn't even notice when Natsu and Gray began to fight again. She merely sat in the corner and read her book, a manga, her hair was pulled into a messy bun as she sat on a bar stool. Her curvy body wrapped in a lime green skirt with black leggings under it and a white tank top.

On her right shoulder was her fairy tail tattoo, exactly where his own laid. It was liked they had planned it, a 'couples tattoo' as he heard they were called.

She had joined the guild after those whole Fairy Tail festival and no one had really taken notice of her.

Except him.

There was just something about her.

Her scent…her aura it called to him. He didn't know what it was. He had awkwardly asked Natsu about it and all he had gotten out of the ditz was that she smelled good. Which pissed him off for some unknown reason and he threw the other male through the wall.

Which got him cleaning duty.

Again.

Which was why he was standing there a broom in his hands and an apron around his waist and a bandanna on his head.

Everyone had thought it was funny, told him he looked like a 'house wife' he had shut them all up by shooting dull iron spikes at them…which he had to clean up as well but damn if it wasn't worth it.

He had already cleaned the rest of the guild, which was only made messy again two seconds later, save for her corner. He shifted a bit feeling frustrated. He was a strong man and he prided himself on that. He was one of the last true dragon slayers in the world.

He had earned his title and he had faced the best of the best. Yet here he was scared to talk to a female?  
Yeah, she smelled divine, made his mouth water and his pants pitch a tent that could be seen for miles but damn if he was going to look like a fool!

Having worked himself up he didn't even realize he was casting off an aura that made everyone cower in fear. He quickly stomped his way over to the woman who had ensnared him like nothing had before and stared down intently at her.

"I gotta clean." His voice came out like a low snarl and he wanted to smack himself. He could tell he had scared the others around them and he was waiting for her to either glare up at him or to shrink away from him. What he didn't expect was for her to hmm, turn a page in her manga and lift her feet for him to sweep under.

"Mmkay." He voice was detached and he awkwardly swept under her feet and watched as she placed them back down on the ground. She was so damn tiny she would fit perfectly in his arms…

"Look out!" He barely heard Lucy's warning before a body collided with his own. He flew face first into her. His arms automatically reaching out to brace himself and not crush her. They fell into a heap on the floor her book flying in the air as she let out a startled squeaked.

"Itaa…" Her voice was low and pained and he growled not liking it yet froze when he realized he had a mouth full of her perky bountiful tits. They were mouth watering! He bit down on them lightly loving the way she gasped and locked eyes with him her face flushing red.

He gulped as anger flashed in her stormy blue eyes and he had barely moved an inch before he was washed away by a tide of water taking with him Natsu, who had been the one to slam into him.

He groaned as he laid in a puddle soaked to the bone, the cold water killing his boner which he was grateful for seeing as he, Natsu and Gray were now in a tangled heap in the middle of a now water logged room, everyone staring at them, a few laughing.

Lucy was at her side in a split second looking her over for injuries. "Damnit. Those two never learn! Are you okay Kagome?"

A dark blush still ragged over her high cheek bones and her chest was heaving up and down as her water magic receded. With a huff she nodded her head at the other female, normally she would talk with the aspiring author but right now she needed to leave.

She had been minding her own business reading the latest volume of Rave Master when she had felt him approach, it was hard to miss him. He was tall dark and brooding. Everything she found attractive in a man but after her last two relationships had ended in horrid heart break she had sworn off men and taken up manga as a hobby as well as magic.

She had found she had an affinity for water magic and took to it like a fish did to water, no pun intended, and had been invited to join the same guild as her distant cousin Gray. She had fit into the wild rowdy bunch almost seamlessly. She had never felt more at home then she did when in the guild.

The only thing that sucked was that she found herself unreasonable attracted to the Iron Dragon Slayer, Gajeel. He was tall dark handsome, broody, mysterious and just had a hotline right to her core. In more ways then one.

So when she had been laying under him her breast in his mouth, his hard on pressing into her, she knew that if she didn't get out of there now she'd do something really stupid.

She could not handle another heartbreak, best to run now then cry later.

Dark stormy blue eyes locked with his and she sniffed at him as she turned her head away from him whispering under her breath. His keen ears picked it up nonetheless and he frowned as Natsu laughed.

"Perverted old iron dragon…" The words dug into him like daggers and he wanted nothing more then to run after her and tell her she was wrong but he knew it would be a lie. It had felt so good to have her under him, her breast in his mouth…

Damn.

He was pitching a tent again…

Fuck.


	3. Hellfire

**Hellfire**  
**Summary:** She was drawn to him like a moth to the flame. Entranced and longing to touch it even though it would burn. Yet just like the moth she thought being swallowed up by the flames was worth it if only to touch the flame for a few scant seconds.

* * *

His hands were insanely hot on her skin, their bodies slick with sweat. Every searing touch sent sparks of pain and pleasure down her body. She felt like she was burning from the inside out, like his flames were seeping into her.

Filling her.

Swallowing her up.

It hurt so damn good.

His element was fire and hers was nature, plants.

She was a plant magician, using seeds and plants to channel her magical powers through them. His flames ate at her power, made it shrink back in primal fear.

Only once had they fought and he had been the victor, his flames eating away at her plants, leaving her feeling exposed and vulnerable.

From there it had turned into an obsession, on both of their parts. He was so primal when around her, wanting to dominate her, to make her submit. Similar to his fights with Gray but there was no friendship underlining their actions, just a primal need.

Lust.

He wanted to dominate her, to plunder her, to own her.

She wanted to be his, to belong to him.

Thus this happened.

Not truly lovers yet more than friends.

Loke called them friends with benefits, they took what they needed from each other and nothing more. Nor did they offer more, he was sweet on Lucy and she on Gray yet their need, their desire always brought them together in a blazing inferno of pleasure and pain.

He would be the death of her.

Yet as he moved over her his body searing hers, his hot lips on her neck as his pants and groans filled her ears...

"Kagome." His lust filled grunt of her name had her toes curling as he held her tighter, his body urging hers to become one with his.

It was a death worth dying if it meant being his for these fleeting moments.

* * *

**Kage Update List:**

**Are You my Mommy?**  
**Blargh Means I love you in Zombie**  
**Adult Supervision**  
**Rose Petals**  
**Learning to Live Again**  
**The Apprentice**


	4. I Am A Man!

**I Am A Man!**  
**Summary: You are a woman! We should be together!...Not the best proposal but it was so him. There was no way she'd be able to turn him down.**

* * *

The silence that enveloped the pub of Fairy Tail was so deafening that she could swear everyone could hear her heart thumping erratically and the blood rushing to turn her cheeks bright red. She could hear his rapid breathing as he stood before her his hands clenched at his sides and his eyes squeezed shut.

A dark flush rested on his own strong cheeks as he stood there waiting for her reply.

Everyone was waiting for her reply.

She could feel their gazes on her, almost hear their thoughts.

What would she say?

What would she do?

Well, what the hell did one say or do to a proposal like that?

"I am a man! You are a woman we should be together! Marry me!" His loud voice still echoed in her ears, it had shocked her, and most likely everyone else who had heard it.

The day was like any other members were lazing about a few were taking up missions and she was chatting with Lucy about her latest idea for her book.

Then BAM! He came thundering into the pub and ran up to her stopping a few feet away from her and he just belted out his proposal...

At the top of his lungs.

It came out of left field, yes they had just started dating, pushed together by his sister and Lucy. They had just shared their first kiss and now this? She gulped thickly the flight or fight response kicking in. Tons of insecurities popped up in her head, every insult thrown at her by friend and foe alike came surging to the forefront.

She wasn't worthy of his love...of him...

She was about to blot for the door, run for the hills and never look back when she felt Lucy clamp down on her arm, keeping her in place.

That traitor! She turned to gape at her and flushed even more at Lucy's knowing smile, and the fire in her eyes, she-he...and...they...AGH!

"Kagome?" His voice was low and insecure, so unlike the man she had fallen in love with.

He was brash, strong willed, and everything a man should be. The opposite of her ex who had broken her down into nothing more than a whimpering child. She was a thing when she had been with him, to be possessed and owned never loved.

Yet after he had left her, broken and shattered, Elfman was there to help her. He helped show her that yes she was a woman but she was a person to, she was supposed to be loved and cherished.

His smile had been so bright and his voice full of conviction.

Yet now, now his voice was so low, so unsure as he muttered her name. It felt like someone had kicked her in stomach, yes she knew what that felt like, and it made her feel like crap.

She was the reason he sounded like that, felt like that.

The fear of her rejection must have scared him to the core and here she was just prolonging it because she was stuck on stupid. Thinking of things that had long ago happened and would never happen again.

What if he took her silence as rejection? What if he left her?!

Her mouth opened and a word spilled form it before she even knew what was going on, she just wanted to reassure him, to make him feel better. To let him know.

"Yes!" It came out a pitch higher and louder then she had intended and it made everyone jump. It was so sudden and sweat was on her brow as her heart beat thumped in her ears and her eyes watered.

She was in his arms before anyone could even blink and she smiled as she felt warm and loved and hugged him back, her face feeling overheated from the rampaging blush on her cheeks.

All around her it was like someone had hit play, cheers and yells broke out and people laughed and she felt many congratulatory hands on her back yet she merely tried to hide her face and he gladly held her to him. His larger hard male form wrapping around her small soft womanly one and protecting her.

Like a real man was supposed to do.

He was a man and she was a woman and they loved each other, it only made sense for them to be together.


	5. Habit

**Habit**  
**Summary:** He had a habit of walking around half naked... It normally wouldn't bother her, it was a daily occurrence, if only he wouldn't sneak into her house! She had no desire to look upon his gloriously half naked body sprawled out on her bed!

* * *

She was dead on her feet by the time she staggered to her door, yanking out her keys and opening it roughly. She slammed it shut behind her not caring that the force almost knocked pictures off the walls from the force of it.

Today had been a real day and a half, being the only Strauss sibling unable to use magic meant she had to work even harder to make a living. That saying about everyone having the ability to use magic?

Bullcrap.

She was physically incapable of using magic, her body could barely handle being around it let alone process it. She had been ten when they had figured it out, up until then they thought she would be a late bloomer.

Nope, she was a failure.

A freak.

The only one in the land not able to use magic in even the slightest. They thought her cursed and have given her a magic psychical only to find that she had no traces of magic in her body at all and would more than likely never have any.

She used to hate that, hate her life and her cursed body.

Until her sister was killed because of magic.

She no longer hated herself or her body but magic.

She detested it.

Too bad for her she worked at a guild, as a waitress and at times a cook and a nurse. And today had been a real pain in the ass, some kind of Magic Guild sparing? Fighting? She didn't recall the exact name of it just that it meant that her guild was mock fighting with another guild over some title and that it meant she would be pulling double nurse duty.

The pristine white of her nurses uniform, made mandatory by the old man, was stained with blood and other fluids. Her hair was a mess, falling out of its updo and her feet were throbbing as she kicked off her slightly heeled white shoes.

"Damn..." She let out a tired sigh as her stocking covered feet touched her plush carpet, she'd be damned if she wore those shoes or the outfit again. Let the old man try and press it, she'd just tell her Nii-san. As a man and an older brother it was his job to keep her safe from everything.

Perverted old mage's included.

She had just barely begun shuffling towards her bed when she stepped on something hard and it made her hiss.

"Damnit!" SHe flicked on her light and glared down at whatever she had stepped on, figuring it would be a forgotten something or another.

Nope, it was a belt.

A man's belt.

Still loped through pair of pants.

She felt her eyebrow twitch as dread settled in her stomach. With slumped shoulders she followed the trail of clothes and shoes and glared at her bed.

There sleeping on it was Gray Fullbuster, stark ass naked. She flushed an interesting shade of red and turned away from him. Normally he would only strip down to his boxers, yet lately he had been sneaking into her house and striping donw fully.

She had asked, more like yelled at him while beating him with a pillow, why he did so. He had replied that her house was just the right temperature to sleep in all natural.

It wasn't her fault her body temperature was slightly elevated all the time, hence the need to keep her house at a chilled fifty degrees at all time lest she get hot and sweaty. She wrote it off as a side effect to being magicless.

She worried her bottom lip as she tried to think of a way to get him out of her house without alerting her nii-san that he had made it a habit to show up in her house..naked. While she was salty, jealous a voice whispered to her, that he was a magic user she wished no ill will on him, least of all cause by her Nii-san.

With a huff she turned towards her bed, mad at herself for caring what happened to the pervert! Yes, he was cute but like all the others he would no doubt want her, she was useless, magicless and it wasn't known if that trait could be passed on to her children and no one wanted to find out.  
Her first kiss and only kiss had been Natsu, trying to cheer her up and prove to her that she wasn't defined by her magic or lack thereof. Since then she had been sweet on him and he her but he had found a more suitable companion in Lucy and had left her hanging. Just like Gray would, he did after all have Juvia after him.

She was a freaking element user, made of water and magic.

She couldn't hold candle to her.

With those dark thoughts fueling her anger she yanked the pillow from under his head and hit him with it, hard.

"Gaufgh!" He gasped as he sat up his powers curling around him, a natural instinct. She flinched back but glared down at him as he turned bleary sleepy eyes up at her.

"Gome?" She merely cocked her hip and crossed her arms under her breasts, her glare not lessing as he looked up at her cutely in sleepy confusion.

"Why are you here Gray?" Her voice was cold and it snapped him into awareness. He lazily ran a hand over his face and tried to wipe the sleep from his eyes and voice.

"I was sleeping...geez." He had the nerve to sound upset that she had woken him.

"In my house, in my bed in the nude..." Her voice held no amusement and she watched as he at least had the decency to blush and cover himself with her sheets.

She felt her ire deflate as he looked up at her rubbing the back of his head, a blush on his cheeks.

"Er sorry, habit..." She tried to hold onto it, to let it give her the strength that she knew she needed to severe ties. This was not healthy, not for her and not for him and it needed to end before she fell for him even more.

"A habit you need to break Gray." Her voice was firm as he looked up at her in shock.

"What? Why?" He sounded genuinely confused and it made her heart twinge in pain. He had no ulterior motives, he wasn't trying to win her heart or seduce her. Which made this all the more unhealthy for them, for her.

She was getting her hopes up, setting herself up to fall and there would be no one there to catch her when she did.

Just like all the times before.  
It was those thoughts that reinflated her resolve.

"It's not right Gray, you shouldn't be sneaking into my house or my bed let alone naked. What will others think? Hmm?" She was expecting him to get mad at her for insinuating anything was going on between them yet she was not prepared for his happy go lucky smile.

"Let them think what they want! Now either get in bed or go eat. I'm tired and I know you're probably tired and hungry because of today." With that he snuggled into her bed and hugged her pillow his back to her her sheets curled about him like a cocoon.

Tear prickled in her eyes yet she fought them back and merely stomped her foot.

"No Gray you need to leave this isn't healthy for me!" He didn't turn to look at her but she knew he was still awake.

"Why not?" His voice was low and she felt her anger surge through her.

"because I love you and you doing stuff like this only gets my hopes up when I know there could never be anything between us!" Tears ran down her face as she gasped and held a hand to her mouth not believing that she had just spewed out what she had been trying to keep secret for the past year.

Her shoulders shook as she clenched her eyes shut and looked down at the floor, her hands balled into fists at her sides. She had already said this much, she might as well cut all ties now.

"I love you and I know you can never love me back so please leave and don't ever come back. I can't handle it..." Her small sobs echoed in the room the only sound until she heard the creaking of her bed under his weight. She didn't look up, didn't want to see him get dressed and walk out of her life like so many others had.

She gasped as a large hand was placed on her head and her face was shoved into a cool smooth chest. Her knees buckled under her as he grunted and pulled her closer. He was still in the bed and she was now almost on top of him as he held her head down to his chest.

She struggled to get away, to pull away from him yet he was so much more stronger then her.

"Kagome." She stilled at his voice and shook her head.

"Kagome listen to me." She clenched her eyes shut even tighter, whimpering as her tears slide down her face faster.

She heard him sigh and gentle turn her head so her ear was pressed to his chest.

"Do you hear that?" She paused in her struggling and listened to the rapid beating of his heart. Yet didn;t answer.

He merely sighed again looking over her raven head of hair to stare at her wall a l blush on his face.

"You make my heart beat this fast, you're the reason I'm blushing and sweating like a teenage boy."

She pressed her ear closer, loving the way his heart beat in her ear, the way his scent washed over her.

"Why?" Was it hate? Disgust? She was at her wits end.

He merely chuckled, as if knowing some secret she didn't and placed a kiss to the top of her ead.

"Because I love you silly." He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world and it made her tear up again. She wrapped her arms around him and clung to him as she cried.

He sighed and held her to him, a hand running through his locks. Maybe he shouldn't have taken Natu's advice...

"I love you to Gray..." Her voice was a low whimpering whisper and it made his heart swell and he mused that maybe just this once that idiot was right.

While actions speak louder than words if the person isn't looking at you or know what to look for it doesn't matter.


End file.
